pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Kricketune
|} Kricketune (Japanese: コロトック Korotock) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 10. Biology Kricketune is a bipedal Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. Primarily red, there are three black, oval markings on its abdomen, a tan streak running down its neck to its belly, and a tan underside with a small, dark red marking above it. It has oval, gray eyes and a dark red, round nose. Black feelers with curled tips extend from either side of its nose, similar in appearance to a mustache. The male's mustache is longer than a female's. On top of its head are two antennae with conical bases, spherical centers, and long, thin tips. Kricketune has two small feet and a pair of black wings. This Pokémon’s arms are shaped similar to its antennae and are crossed over its chest when it cries. It can also allow its cry to resonate in its belly. Kricketune's melodic cry varies greatly and can be used to signal its emotions. In the anime Major appearances Nando's Kricketune Nando has a Kricketune which first appeared in Dawn's Early Night. It has been used in both Gym s and Pokémon Contests, having helped Nando enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Lily of the Valley Conference. Minor appearances A 's Kricketune appeared briefly in Settling a Not-So-Old Score! participating in the , marking Kricketune's debut appearance in the . Kricketune is seen living in Crown City as few of its many inhabitants in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Two of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Kricketune, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . Pokédex entries . It conveys its many emotions with .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a swarm of and Kricketune. Two s working for Team Galactic fought , , and while guarding Lake Valor. One of these scientists used a Kricketune, whose quickly subdued Diamond's , Tru. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Three es have a Kricketune which helped cook a meal. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , and , Trophy Garden}} , Valor Lakefront, Trophy Garden }} }} |} |} |} |} ) and Mirage Mountains (north of Lilycove City, west of , northeast of , south of )}} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Dangerous Cliff, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=402 |name2=Kricketune |type1-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Unlike most evolved Pokémon (except in the case of baby Pokémon), Kricketune is easier to obtain in the wild than . In , this is due to it being available at all times of day, while Kricketot is only found in the morning and at night, whereas in future generations, Kricketot is not found in the wild at all and can only be obtained by breeding Kricketune. Origin Kricketune appears to be based on a , as well as because they make sounds by rubbing their arms on their abdomen. Its body resembles . It also resembles music conductors, due to its mustache and wings that look like a cape. Name origin Kricketune is a combination of cricket and tune. Korotock may be a combination of 蟋蟀 koorogi (cricket) and tock (onomatopoeia of a ticking clock) or a corruption of 曲 kyoku (tune). In other languages and tock (onomatopoeia of a ticking clock) or a corruption of |de=Zirpeise|demeaning=From and |fr=Mélokrik|frmeaning=From and |es=Kricketune|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Kricketune|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=귀뚤톡크 Gwittultock|komeaning=From and tock |zh_cmn=音箱蟀 Yīn Xiāng Shuài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Soundbox/speaker cricket". 蟀 is derived from . }} Related articles * Nando's Kricketune External links |} de:Zirpeise fr:Mélokrik it:Kricketune ja:コロトック pl:Kricketune zh:音箱蟀